


maybe 'just because' is reason enough

by Miah_Kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: Maybe it’s the light filtering in through the kitchen windows, the oranges and reds of sunset reflecting against the gold highlights of his hair; maybe it’s the way Tooru’s humming some slow song in that off-tune way he has, a small smile tilting his lips; maybe it’s just Tooru and this instinctual feeling thatnow, now is perfect.





	maybe 'just because' is reason enough

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in an attempt to wake the Muse so I can work on actual requests
> 
> Un-beta'd so please lmk if you catch any mistakes. ^^

Maybe it’s the light filtering in through the kitchen windows, the oranges and reds of sunset reflecting against the gold highlights of his hair; maybe it’s the way Tooru’s humming some slow song in that off-tune way he has, a small smile tilting his lips; maybe it’s just Tooru and this instinctual feeling that _now, now is perfect._  
  
Whatever the reason, if there even is one, Hajime finds himself calling out to his best friend, crooking a finger to beckon him over. Tooru tilts his head in question but makes his way to stand in front of him. The sudden quiet feels peaceful--not suffocating or oppressive like Hajime envisioned it might in the moments he allowed himself to imagine--and without hesitation he reaches out to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Tooru’s jeans, pulling him closer as he leans up.  
  
His lips are soft--this, Hajime _had_ imagined--warm and full and _perfect_ against Hajime’s. He wants to thread his fingers through Tooru’s hair, see if that’s as soft as he’s wondered too; wants to cup his jaw, feel the sharp angles against his fingertips, but he doesn’t. He keeps it chaste, a simple press of lips, before pulling back with a content sigh.  
  
He watches as Tooru’s eyes flutter open before focusing on him in a half-lidded gaze. Hajime smiles at the pink dusting his cheeks, knowing his are undoubtedly similar.  
  
“What was that for, Iwa-chan?” Tooru murmurs, stepping closer so there’s barely space between them. Hajime feels the warm weight of his hands against his waist, sliding around to link together at the small of his back. Humming happily, Hajime shrugs a little, leaning back against the counter so he can pull Tooru flush against his chest.  
  
“Just ‘cause,” he says softly. “You looked kissable s’all.”  
  
Tooru chuckles, leaning forward to press his forehead to Hajime’s, noses brushing as their eyes fall shut.  
  
“I don’t know if I’d call that a kiss, Iwa-chan.” Tooru teases. Hajime snorts, bumping his forehead against Tooru’s in a gentle headbutt, enjoying the warmth of him in his arms at last.  
  
“Maybe you should show me then.” He can feel Tooru’s answering smile against his lips, savors the brush of them as Tooru whispers, “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please lmk what you thought? Reviews are good for us writers' souls. ❤️
> 
> Feel free to come talk with me on [Tumblr](http://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com)! ^^


End file.
